Brothers OS MB X EW ASTRO
by Klaroline28
Summary: Ils sont frères et s'aiment. C'est interdit. Mais qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'ils bravent l'interdit ?


-EunWoo & MoonBin.-

EunWoo ne s'était jamais posé trop de questions sur sa sexualité ou même s'il menait une vie normale comme il la désirait. Il se contentait juste d'aller en cours, de rendre ses parents fiers et d'aimer les personnes présentes dans sa vie. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Il n'aimait pas spécialement le lycée mais faire tout le chemin avec son frère tous les jours lui suffisait pour illuminer sa journée. Certains cours le faisait royalement chier mais s'il pouvait apprendre, il se contentait d'être présent. Du moment qu'il pouvait rendre les autres heureux, il ne demandait rien de plus.

Sa petite amie, elle aussi était importante. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Il la rendait heureuse. Du moins, il le pensait. Si elle arrivait toujours souriante et l'embrassait, c'est que tout allait bien non ?

Mais plus important encore. Son frère. MoonBin. Il était son rayon de soleil, la raison pour laquelle il gardait le sourire quand il se levait. Il ferait absolument tout pour lui. Il lui offrirai la lune si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir. Il aimait son frère par dessus tout. Il se devait de le protéger de tout danger même si celui-ci était plus âgé.

Il avait pourtant tout pour être heureux. Une famille aimante, une petite amie aimante et un frère qui prenait soin de lui. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi vide. Pourquoi sa vie n'avait-elle aucun sens ?

Mais surtout pourquoi sa vie va-t-elle passer de rêve à cauchemars ?

-EW&MB-

C'était un mercredi chaud en Corée. Le printemps avait bien pointé le bout de son nez et le soleil était présent pour réchauffer la peau du noireau. C'était une journée comme il les aime. Son frère était venu le réveiller tôt le matin afin de ne louper aucun cours et qu'ils puissent chacun avoir un moment avec leurs petites amies respectives. EunWoo n'en voulait pas à son frère de vouloir passer un moment avec celles-ci mais quelle était l'utilité si elles revenaient à la maison après le dernier cours ?

Peu importe, pensa-t-il, si tel était le désir de son frère, il devait s'y faire. Il se leva donc et se prépara pour aller en cours. Prenant une douche rapide agrémentée de musique afin de bien être réveillé après ça. Il enfila son uniforme et prit son sac de cours. En descendant, il croisa sa mère qui partait travaillée, lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Il déjeuna avec le châtain, se chamaillant de temps en temps mais rien de bien méchant, bien sûr. Il aimait son frère, c'était indéniable et peu importe ce que les gens pouvaient penser, il le protégerai toujours de tout même s'il était plus jeune.

MoonBin avait effectivement trois ans de plus que son jeune frère ayant redoublé à deux reprises lors du collège, ayant eu quelques problèmes de santé et une fois au lycée car il était un peu flemmard, le voilà donc dans la même classe qu'EunWoo. Mais ça ne dérangeait aucun des deux garçons. EunWoo était d'ailleurs ravi d'avoir son frère dans sa classe, il pouvait donc partager ses impressions et ses devoirs avec celui-ci facilitant la tâche.

Ayant fini de débarrasser et de se préparer, les deux garçons partirent en cours. Lors du chemin, ils parlèrent de leurs camarades.

-Alors EunWoo, tu penses quoi du petit nouveau ?

-Tu veux parler de celui qui a sauté plusieurs classes ?

-Ouais SanHa si je me trompe pas.

-Bah pour le moment je lui ai pas encore trop parlé, pourquoi ?

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait l'introduire dans notre bande si tout le monde l'accepte.

-Ça éviterai aussi à MinHyuk de toujours être le maknae, répondit EunWoo en rigolant.

-Tu l'as dis. Le pauvre, il en peut plus d'être toujours taquiner par ses hyungs.

-C'est sûre. D'ailleurs, Bin hyung, je voulais te poser une question.

-Dis-moi.

-Tu comptes offrir quelque chose à BoBae ?

-C'est vrai que ça va bientôt faire deux ans nous deux. Tu viendrais le chercher avec moi ?

-Bien sûr.

En réponse, l'aîné tapota la tête de son dongsaeng et le trajet continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au lycée où ils partirent chacun de leur côté. MoonBin parti rejoindre BoBae et EunWoo parti rejoindre HyeJi. Le noireau en apercevant sa petite amie de dos en profita donc pour lui faire un ''Back Hug'' sachant très bien qu'elle adorait ça. Elle se tourna vers lui appréciant sa chaleur et l'embrassa lui disant ainsi bonjour.

-Alors mon cœur, tu as bien dormis ?

-Oui, répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as rêvée de moi ? demanda-t-il curieux.

La brune rougit indiquant bien à son petit ami sa réponse. Celui-ci la trouvant mignonne la reprit dans ses bras, caressant affectueusement ses cheveux.

-Oh ils semblent plus doux que d'habitude, tu as fais quelque chose ?

La brune aimait quand EunWoo remarquait les petits détails. Il était ce genre de petit ami.

-Oui oppa. J'ai fais un soin hier soir.

-Tu devrais en faire plus souvent, j'aime bien, complimenta-t-il en embrassant son front.

Après ça, ils partirent vers la classe de HyeJi, leurs mains enlacées.

EunWoo avait vraiment tout pour être heureux mais pourquoi ce vide dans son cœur ?

Il laissa donc sa petite amie devant sa classe, l'embrassant et lui souhaitant une bonne journée et s'en alla rejoindre sa classe. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit ses amis déjà présents, il s'avança donc vers eux.

-Non mais je te le dis, Astro est définitivement le prochain groupe à recevoir un prix !

EunWoo s'incrusta dans la conversation de MyungJun.

-Tu parlais de quoi hyung ?

-Oh salut EunWoo hyung, le salua MinHyuk.

-D'Astro, tu connais ?

-Non, ça ne me dis rien.

-Ah c'est un nouveau groupe qui vient de débuter. Ils sont six membres avec une bonne personnalité ! Je les trouve plutôt prometteur, s'exclama MyungJun joyeusement.

-Oh j'irai voir en rentrant alors, lui sourit EunWoo.

Honnêtement, les groupes coréens n'étaient pas vraiment son fort. Il devait d'ailleurs souvent faire des efforts pour HyeJi qui les adorait.

Le professeur arriva quelques minutes après et ils rentèrent tous en classe. Le noireau s'installa à sa place habituelle à côté de JinWoo. Durant le cours, ils en profitèrent un peu pour parler.

-Alors ça se passe comment avec HyeJi ?

-Oh bien. Je suppose.

Même s'il pouvait paraître froid ou blasé, JinWoo en avait l'habitude et donc ne se soucia pas du ton employé par son ami.

-Et donc ? Votre relation avance ?

-J'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça honnêtement, fit EunWoo en grimaçant.

Son ami comprit rapidement et recommença à écouter le cours attentivement.

-EW&MB-

Plus tard dans la journée, lorsque furent finit les cours, EunWoo et HyeJi et MoonBin et BoBae rentrèrent calmement chez les deux frères. Chacun tenant la main de sa petite amie mais MoonBin marchait devant. EunWoo ne se souciait pas du tout du couple de son frère, il le savait épanoui donc peu importe si sa copine se révélait être chiante avec lui. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare qu'elle lui fasse des révélations déplaisantes lorsque le châtain partait chercher quelque chose. À mesure du temps, le plus jeune s'y était habitué et n'y faisait même plus attention mais parfois ça restait tout de même ennuyant.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous, MoonBin et EunWoo préparèrent à manger pour tous. Ils décidèrent de faire simple, leurs parents étant au travail et firent donc des ramens. Ils mangèrent tous en écoutant de la musique, blaguant de temps en temps même s'ils étaient pas tous à l'aise.

Ensuite, ils montèrent chacun de leur côté, rejoignant leurs chambres qui étaient l'une à côté de l'autre ce qui pouvait rendre les choses plutôt gênantes par moment.

HyeJi s'installa de suite sur le lit du noireau en arrivant dans le chambre. Ça devenait une habitude à force puisque ses parents à elle ne les autorisaient pas à aller dans sa chambre. Peut-être avaient-ils trop peur qu'il se passe des choses dans leur maison. Pourtant ça ne risquait pas d'arriver.

EunWoo s'installa à côté de HyeJi et en profita pour poser la tête de la brune sur son épaule. Passant son bras sur le sien afin de le caresser doucement. Il aimait ces moments-là où il ne devait pas réfléchir et seulement agir. Il aimait sa relation avec la brune.

-Oppa ?

-Mmm ?

-Tu penses qu'un jour, on sera comme eux ?

-De quoi tu veux parler ?

Les joues de la jeune fille rosirent sous la gène alors qu'elle continuait à se renseigner.

-Est-ce qu'un jouer on fera comme eux ?

Le noireau n'avait aucunement faire attention étant trop plongé dans ses pensées mais maintenant que HyeJi parlait discrètement, il pouvait les entendre lui aussi.

Les gémissements qui venaient de la chambre d'à côté.

Plus gênant et ils mourraient.

Il pouvait clairement entendre les gémissements de BoBae traverser les murs de sa chambre alors qu'ils étaient innocemment allongé sur son lit avec HyeJi. Super. Plus fort et ils pourraient suivre tout les actes.

Ni lui ni la brune ne réagissaient. La situation était tellement gênante. Il pourrait très bien mettre de la musique mais à quoi bon alors qu'ils savaient déjà ce qu'il se passait derrière les murs ?

Les gémissements continuaient devenant de plus en plus dérangeants. Jamais elle n'avait gémit si fort. Elle le faisait exprès et il en était sûr. Elle n'avait pas eu sa dose de vacheries de la journée alors elle en profitait clairement sachant pertinemment que EunWoo et HyeJi n'avaient jamais fait de telles choses. Elle le savait de MoonBin avec qui il avait déjà discuté de ces choses-là. Ce qu'il avait été con.

Néanmoins la situation devenant encore plus gênante lorsque HyeJi se tourna vers lui et commença à lui baiser le cou. Certes c'était plaisant mais il voulait la préserver. Elle continua augmentant la pression. EunWoo ne sut comment réagir. Deux ou trois bisous ne pouvaient pas les tuer alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas profiter une fois ?

La situation dépassa le stade de la gênance lorsque la brune se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa commençant doucement à déboucler sa ceinture. EunWoo la repoussa doucement, lui souriant pour lui faire comprendre.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda la brune se remettant assise sur le lit. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? C'est quand même pas compliqué.

-Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je veux que tu aies une belle première fois.

-Et je veux qu'elle soit avec toi, moi.

Les pensées du châtain changèrent d'un coup lorsqu'il entendit des grognements masculins. Là s'en était trop. Et trop c'était trop. Elle devait vraiment se surpasser pour qu'ils entendent des grognements. N'avait-elle donc aucune gène ? Il ne pouvait pas toquer à la porte alors pourquoi donc ne pas faire pareil ?

Il se plaça à son tour entre les jambes d'HyeJi qui fut surprise du changement de son petit ami. Il commença à l'embrasser langoureusement entendant toujours les grognements masculins. Sa langue traversa la barrière des lèvres de la jeune fille et se mêla à son antagoniste. EunWoo prit de suite le dessus du baiser. Il se sépara d'elle par manque de souffle et descendit dans son cou plaçant quelques baisers le long ?

-Ahn HyeJi... Tu m'excites...

La brune reprit conscience et poussa EunWoo qui tomba à terre. Celui-ci la regarda étonné. C'était pourtant ce qu'elle attendait depuis quelques temps alors pourquoi changer d'avis ?

La jeune fille regarda son petit ami. Il était méconnaissable à ses yeux. Les cheveux en bataille, la ceinture à moitié bouclée, les pupilles dilatées. Ce n'était clairement pas la personne qu'elle aimait. Mais qui était-ce alors ? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

-O... Oppa ?

Celui-ci émit un rire sarcastique effrayant la brune.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

Son comportement avait changé d'une seconde à l'autre, HyeJi releva les yeux vers lui les ayant baissés après avoir entendu le rire qui lui avait glacé le sang. Là c'était EunWoo et pas cette sorte d'animal qu'il était quelques minutes auparavant encore.

Et là, elle les vit. Les larmes qui dévalaient les joues de son amour. Il s'en voulait et elle le savait.

Entre temps, les gémissements avaient cessés rendant la conversation plus simple et plus confortable.

Elle s'approcha donc de lui, passa un bras sur ses épaules se voulant réconfortante et s'adressa lentement au garçon

-EunWoo...

Le noireau ne répondit pas mais essuya ses larmes du dos de la main reniflant de temps en temps.

-Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état-là ? C'est pas grave tu sais.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ?! s'énerva-t-il. Comment tu peux dire que ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas grave alors que je m'étais promis de te préserver.

-Je... Je voulais pas parler de ça.

-De quoi alors ?

-Tu aimes ton frère.

Le noireau rigola de l'absurdité de la réponse de la jolie brune. Il préférait encore qu'elle lui en veuille ou qu'elle rompe plutôt qu'elle invente une excuse pour ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-T'es dingue. Jamais je n'aimerai mon frère, s'emporta-t-il en se levant et en la poussant gentiment.

Il ressentait désormais le besoin de ranger et c'est ce qu'il se mit à faire.

-Oppa... Arrête, l'arrêta HyeJi lui attrapant le bras. Viens avec moi et écoute moi jusqu'au bout.

Le noireau s'exécuta ne se sentant pas de se disputer aujourd'hui après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle le fit donc s'asseoir sur son lit, prenant ses mains dans les siennes tout en y exerçant une douce pression.

-Tu aimes ton frère et c'est pas grave. Franchement, je m'en fiche moi. Je t'aime comme tu es mais... Mais on ne peut plus être ensemble EunWoo. J'ai compris pourquoi tu te retenais autant et je pense que tu devrais lui en parler.

EunWoo ne répondit rien commençant à se sentir coupable. Et si elle avait raison ? Non, non, bien sûr que non. C'est absurde. Lui ? Aimer son frère ? Son propre frère ? Non...

-Je vais te laisser y réfléchir mais s'il te plaît ne fais rien de stupide. Merci de m'avoir fait vivre des moments extraordinaires, je t'en suis reconnaissante.

La jeune fille embrassa le crâne du garçon et s'en alla le laissant réfléchir comme elle lui avait dit.

Maintenant il se trouvait seul. Seul face à ses sentiments. Seul face à cette décision. Seul face à ce vide. Seul face à cette révélation. Et si il aimait réellement son frère ?

-EW&MB-

Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé pourquoi personne ne vous aime ? Pourquoi personne n'acceptait qui vous êtes et votre personnalité. Peut-être vous êtes simplement moche et sans intérêt ou peut-être que c'est les autres qui ont un problème. Personne ne savait. Et encore moins EunWoo. Lui aussi était perdu, lui aussi se posait toutes ces questions. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi on l'abandonnait de plus en plus ? Pourquoi HyeJi était partie ? Pourquoi MoonBin avait quelqu'un ? Pourquoi il aimerait son propre frère ?

Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi aussi compliqué ?

Le noireau détestait se poser des questions surtout lorsqu'elles étaient aussi nombreuses et sans réponses. Il ne pouvait pas arranger les choses avec HyeJi mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il aimait MoonBin. Rien ne lui convenait.

Rien n'allait. Il était perdu.

Et personne n'essayait d'arranger la situation. Ni HyeJi qui ne lui parlait plus. Ni BoBae qui continuait ses remarques. Et encore moins MoonBin qui n'avait même pas remarqué que le changement de comportement de son frère.

Après l'annonce de son ex petite amie, le noireau c'était bien évidemment éloigné du brun préférant réfléchir comme il se doit et celui-ci n'avait fait aucune remarque. Il était bien trop occupé de toute façon. Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus jeune était que malgré l'éloignement et le temps, rien n'y faisait. En 3 mois, il n'avait toujours pas su comprendre.

Et il restait perdu. Dans le néant. Tout partait en vrille sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Et s'il l'aimait finalement ? Que ferait-il ? Lui dirait il ? Non, impossible. Il ne pourrait pas lui faire endurer ça à son tour. Alors quoi ? Il se cacherait et resterai dans l'ignorance ? Dans le déni ? Non. Il ne pourrait l'accepter. Alors il se tairai simplement ? Oui. C'était de loin la situation la plus plaisante.

Mais s'il ne l'aimait pas était encore plus plaisant. Ça lui évitait bien des problèmes. Seulement EunWoo savait en son fort que HyeJi se trompait rarement niveau sentiments et ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre.

Le déni était peut-être une bonne solution finalement.

Alors EunWoo continua à réfléchir, encore et encore. Sans jamais pouvoir se confier.

Ses sentiments se révélèrent un jour lorsque EunWoo remarqua qu'il voyait un changement chez son frère. Il était différent. Ses habitudes n'étaient plus les mêmes. S'il faisait ainsi attention à lui c'était qu'il n'y était pas indifférent.

Merde. Il l'aimait. Et en prenait conscience doucement.

Le tout se concrétisa le jour où MoonBin revient de chez BoBae un lendemain tout sourire. Il avait fait réunir la petite famille dans le salon pour une annonce importante.

EunWoo n'avait jamais senti son cœur se briser autant que lorsqu'il apprit pour les fiançailles de son frère. Celui à qui il disait tout avant. Mais il avait l'air tellement heureux alors le noireau força un sourire et se contenta de partager le bonheur de son frère.

Et se fut ainsi pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à un certain jour.

-EW&MB-

De longs mois après les fiançailles de MoonBin, tout s'écroula.

Le brun avait emménagé avec sa fiancée quelques temps après le lycée et ils vivaient heureux ainsi. EunWoo n'avait plus à les supporter et voyait son frère plus rarement. Si ce n'était pas MoonBin qui venait, lui n'y allait pas.

EunWoo n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque de ses sentiments pour son frère. Il se contentait de vivre dans la peine de le voir heureux avec une autre parce que lui ne pouvait réellement l'aimer. C'était un amour interdit et ça le brisait. Il l'aimait tellement mais c'était mal. Il continuait donc d'essayer de se convaincre que c'était faux même s'il savait qu'il se mentait.

Un jour au soir, EunWoo s'était couché tôt puisqu'il travaillait le lendemain. Il s'était préparé des ramens plus tôt et avait regardé un film d'action pour se changer les idées. C'était désormais son quotidien. Ennuyeux mais parfait pour lui.

Il commençait à peine à s'endormir que de forts coups se firent entendre à la porte. Il décida de les ignorer mais ceux-ci se firent de plus en plus fort dérangeant le noireau dans son semi sommeil. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se vêtir d'un t-shirt en plus, étant simplement en caleçon. Quel fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit MoonBin sur le pas de sa porte.

Ses yeux étaient rougis, signe qu'il avait pleuré, il portait encore une bouteille de soju à la main. Sa chemise était à moitié boutonnée et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il tenait à peine debout et puait l'alcool. Il s'appuyait sur le chambranle de la porte et s'adressa à son frère:

-J'ai besoin d'un endroit où crécher ce soir, j'entre.

Il avait oublié toutes les politesses et se souciait pas de l'avis du noireau qui restait bouche bée sur le pas de la porte.

Il reprit conscience et la ferma. Le plus jeune rejoignit son frère qui avançait déjà vers les escaliers et donc sa chambre, marchant à peine droit. EunWoo vient le rejoindre et l'aida à monter les escaliers se posant mille et une questions.

Il l'installa sur son lit. MoonBin fit tomber sa bouteille et le contenu se renversa à terre. Le noireau parti donc chercher de quoi éponger les traces. Lorsqu'il revient, le brun était en pleurs. Les larmes le défigurant, il restait beau à ses yeux malgré tout. Il s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son épaule ne se souciant plus de l'alcool à terre.

-Raconte-moi.

-Elle m'a trompé. Cette salope m'a trompée alors qu'on allait se marier.

C'était donc ça. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il était dans cet état. Après ça, les choses s'enchaînèrent bien trop vite.

Le brun attrapa son frère par la nuque et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Il les mouva et renforça le tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. C'était enivrant. Tellement bon.

Le noireau laissa le passage à MoonBin qui approfondi le baiser, débutant un combat entre les deux muscles roses. MoonBin prit le dessus facilement, EunWoo étant bien trop surpris par la situation. Ils se séparaient par manque d'air et EunWoo stoppa le brun lorsqu'il s'approcha à nouveau voulant remettre l'expérience.

-Arrête,on peut pas. C'est malsain.

-T'en as toujours rêvé, je suis tout à toi. Prends-moi. Fais-moi rêver. Je t'en supplie. J'en ai tellement besoin.

Le noireau avait vraiment envie de succomber aux demandes de son frère mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était interdit. Il le repoussa donc gentiment mais c'était contre l'avis du brun qui attrapa EunWoo par la nuque et entrechoqua leurs lèvres ensembles. EunWoo était bien trop étonné que pour réagir. Merde, il le voulait lui aussi alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller ? Il en avait rêvé. Et puis de toute façon, MoonBin ne s'en souviendra pas le lendemain.

Il succomba donc.

Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches du brun, les rapprochant considérablement. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient en rythme et EunWoo quémanda la permission pour approfondir à son frère qui lui accorda avec plaisir. Tout était précipité mais ça ne les tracassaient aucunement. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient avec ferveur.

MoonBin descendit ses mains et commença à caresser le torse du noireau. Sa peau était si douce et le touché du brun aux yeux du plus jeune était si délicieux. Leurs lèvres se lâchèrent et celles du noireau descendirent suivant la mâchoire de son frère. Il baisa chaque coin qu'il trouvait et s'aventurait toujours plus bas. Seulement, la chemise du plus âgé le gêna.

-Hyung... Ta chemise... soupira-t-il.

Celui-ci l'enleva précipitamment, éclatant quelques boutons au passage qui volèrent dans la pièce. Les lèvres du noireau reprirent et continuaient leurs chemin excitant toujours plus MoonBin. Il suça avidement la peau de son cou y laissant sa marque.

Il s'éloigna et regarda son frère. Il était si beau. Magnifique. Et à lui pour une nuit. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Ils s'aimaient mais c'était interdit.

Le brun interrompu l'échange et glissa doucement ses mains le long des bras de son amant. Toujours plus bas. Il arriva finalement au boxer de son vis-à-vis. Le plus âgé attrapa l'objet de ses désirs par dessous le boxer et exerça des mouvements lents mais délicieux. Le noireau plongea sa tête dans la nuque de MoonBin y étouffant ses gémissements. C'était si bon.

Le boxer se mit à le déranger et EunWoo ne se fit pas prier pour l'enlever de son plein gré, laissant libre cours à son amant. Celui-ci attrapa le noireau par les hanches et l'allongea correctement sur le lit pour que ce soit plus confortable pour eux deux. Il baisa ses lèvres, son cou, ses oreilles qu'il mordilla, continua vers son torse, son ventre. Il laissa sa marque sur la hanche d'EunWoo et prit en main le sexe de celui-ci. Il exerça des mouvements secs et rapides, admirant le noireau soupirer de bien-être. À la vue de celui-ci, il se sentait lui-même durcir.

Lorsqu'il se senti prêt, il le prit en bouche. Il évita d'aller trop loin pour les réflexes nauséeux et débuta des mouvements lents autour du sexe de son amant.

-Hyung... se plaignit EunWoo.

Le brun sourit à la plainte de son frère. Il retira la verge de sa bouche dans un bruit sonore et fixa son amant en parcourant toute la verge de sa langue. EunWoo obligea le plus âgé à continuer en lui agrippant les cheveux et déglutit.

-Hyung, je t'en supplie...

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, lui sourit MoonBin.

Il continua son avancée, le regard dans les yeux de son amant jusqu'à sentir sa semence se verser dans sa bouche. Et bon dieu c'était immonde mais il se força à avaler.

-Ça va ? demanda EunWoo après la grimace du brun.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, joli cœur.

Ils se sourirent et leurs lèvres se joignirent. S'emmêlèrent et se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver. Il faisait tellement chaud dans cette chambre. Le plus âgé, enleva son pantalon et laissa son amant lui tirer son boxer. Il jeta les vêtements à terre ne se souciant pas de l'endroit où ils atterrissaient. Il passa ses mains sur les cuisses du brun. Elles étaient si musclées. C'était si beau. Il était si beau. Dans sa tenue d'Adam à sa merci. Il renversa leur position et chercha dans sa commode des préservatifs. Le noireau voulu de suite le faire enfiler à son vis-à-vis mais celui-ci se moqua de lui.

-Bébé tu es si naïf. Tu crois sérieusement que ça va passer ?

EunWoo fronça les sourcils ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Quoi ?

-Tu crois sérieusement que ma queue va passer dans ton trou ainsi ?

Il se mit donc à réfléchir et se trouva ridicule de penser à cela dans un moment pareil. Le brun lui montra deux doigts et lui ordonna de les prendre en bouche.

-Suce mon cœur.

EunWoo s'exécuta à califourchon sur son frère. Il lui suça sans retenue et c'était plutôt agréable. Ils s'observèrent, les bruits de succion comblant la pièce. Les yeux du plus âgé étaient remplis de luxure. Le noireau ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que la sensation était désagréable, elle était même plutôt agréable, leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. S'en était presque romantique s'il n'était pas réellement entrain de sucer les doigts de son frère qui s'enfonceraient plus tard dans son trou.

Lorsque le brun estima que ses doigts étaient assez lubrifié, il les avança vers l'entre de son amant. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal et même dans son état d'ébriété il se doutait de la douleur qu'allait ressentir EunWoo.

Ils échangèrent donc un regard et le noireau hocha la tête signifiant donc qu'il était prêt.

MoonBin embrassa les cuisses du plus jeune et commença doucement à titiller l'entrée de son index. Il aspira sa peau y laissant sa marque et introduit doucement son doigt. Le brun continua ses baisers attendant un quelconque signe de la part de son frère pour bouger son doigt.

Le noireau remua lentement ses hanches et MoonBin entreprit de lents va et vient afin de ne pas lui faire mal malgré tout. Il sucrutait son visage. Sa peau de porcelaine, ses cheveux corbeaux, ses lèvres rosées qu'il mordillait, ses abdominaux qu'il s'acharnait à tracer, ses hanches marquées par ses propres lèvres, ses cuisses l'invitant. Son corps était parfait et à lui pour cette nuit.

Le plus âgé était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les plaintes de son amant lui demandant plus. Il s'exécuta et fit lentement entrer son majeur avec. Il attendit un peu voyant bien les sourcils froncés qui lui faisaient face. Il baisa ses lèvres lui faisant oublier la douleur.

Lorsqu'il le sentit prêt, il effectua des mouvements plus sec et rapide avec quelques mouvements de ciseaux afin de s'assurer que son sexe rentrerait.

-Hyung... Plus...

Un léger sourire se dressa sur ses lèvres à l'entente de la plainte. C'était encore plus bandant qu'avec son ex. Il sentit sa queue durcir à nouveau à force d'entendre EunWoo lui demander plus.

Il retira doucement ses doigts de l'entre de son amant et y enfonça son sexe qu'il avait recouvert d'un préservatif préalablement.

-MoonBin attend...

-Chut mon cœur, ça va passer.

Il caressa amoureusement ses cheveux l'aidant à le calmer. Le trou de son frère le brûlait à ce moment-là, c'était horrible. Il était reconnaissant envers son amant d'attendre.

Il bougea de bas en haut signifiant qu'il était fin prêt à ce que l'action se passe. Le brun stoppa ses hanches.

-C'est moi qui mène bébé.

Il baisa son cou et débuta son ascension. Ses coups de butoir furent lent mais profond. Il continua vers ses lèvres. Il les embrassa, les suça, leur firent subir tout les supplices alors qu'ils s'unissaient.

Leur torses se touchèrent, les coudes du brun le soutenait à peine. Leurs corps transpirants se collèrent.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'un.

-Bébé, tu es si serré.

Et il l'était. Serré. Si serré qu'il pourrait sentir ses parois pratiquement compressé sa queue alors qu'il le pénétrait et se retirait à un rythme régulier. C'était si bon. Délicieux. Le goût de l'interdit était si plaisant.

La tête du noireau s'enfonçait dans les oreillers alors qu'il se sentait venir petit à petit. Son amant se retira entièrement.

-Tourne toi.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il surpris.

-T'es bouché ? Tourne toi. Je vais te prendre par derrière.

-Par derrière ?

-Putain.

Le noireau ne bougeant pas, MoonBin s'en chargea lui même. Il le tourna et éleva ses fesses afin qu'elles puissent être à la bonne hauteur. Ceci fait, il le pénétra à nouveau.

Leurs peaux se rencontrèrent et claquèrent. La luxure se lisait dans ce tableau.

-Putain, tu es si tentant EunWoo-ah. J'aurai du faire ça bien plus tôt.

Il lui assena un coup plus fort que les autres qui fit lâcher au noireau un cri. Il l'avait atteint. Cette boule de plaisir que seul les hommes avaient. Il l'avait touché et c'était si bon. Il recommença encore et encore.

La chambre n'était plus que gémissements, grognements et peau qui claquent. Il faisait chaud. Leur corps transpiraient.

Il attrapa le sexe de son amant et débuta des coups de poignet vif qui firent éjaculer EunWoo rapidement. MoonBin se vidant rapidement après ça dans le préservatif.

Il se retira et tout d'eux s'écrasèrent sur le lit. C'était fini. Ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient succombés.

Il enleva le préservatif, y fis un nœud et le jeta dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. Il prit également des mouchoirs et essuya le noireau qui somnolait déjà. Il embrassa son front et se coucha à ses côtés ses yeux rivés sur le plafond.

-EW&MB-

Le lendemain, le noireau essaya de se lever de son lit seulement, les courbatures de leur nuit d'amour se faisaient ressentir. Son bassin le brûlait. La douleur était affreuse, il grimaça et se tourna vers le côté. Là où son frère était censé être.

La place était entièrement vide. Froide. Il avait du partir quelques heures auparavant. EunWoo pensa de suite qu'il devait sûrement être dans la cuisine entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il se leva donc avec toutes les difficultés du monde, une main sur ses hanches, l'autre appuyant sur le lit, sur le mur afin de l'aider. Une fois ceci fait, il mit un boxer qu'il venait tout juste de prendre dans son armoire et descendit lentement les escaliers.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il constata qu'elle était aussi vide que son lit. Son frère avait disparu. Il s'enfonça donc dedans et découvrit une lettre posée sur le comptoir. Elle venait de MoonBin. Il prit le temps de la déplier à son aise et y vit son écriture.

« Eomma, Appa, EunWoo-ah,

Je suis désolé de ne vous l'apprendre que maintenant et de cette façon mais je m'en vais. Je pars à l'armée. J'ai décidé de commencer mon service plus tôt pour diverses raisons. Je vous renvois bientôt.

EunWoo prend soin de BoBae pour moi.

Au revoir.

MoonBin »

C'était donc la fin. Malgré ses courbatures, le noireau s'effondra à terre. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues à toute vitesse. Ce connard. Ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir ne comptait pas pour lui, il lui avait fait comprendre en lui demandant de prendre soin de sa salope de fiancée. Les larmes tombèrent sur la lettre, la salissant et faisant couler l'encre. Il était détruit.

Son frère l'avait détruit.

-EW&MB-

EunWoo avait respecté les désirs de son frère. Il avait prit soin de sa pute durant son absence jusqu'à ce qu'il doive à son tour faire son service militaire. BoBae était d'ailleurs tombée enceinte après le départ du plus vieux. D'une petite fille. Elle était merveilleuse et c'était principalement pour elle que le noireau était resté. Elle était devenue son rayon de soleil. Elle le réconfortait quand il allait mal et que les larmes envahissaient ses jolis yeux. Elle le comprenait d'une certaine manière.

Il n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelles de son frère. Ni durant leurs services ni quand il eu terminé le sien. Jamais plus.

Quant à HyeJi, ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis. Il l'avait revue dans les rues de Séoul alors qu'il allait faire ses courses hebdomadaires. Ils s'étaient parlés durant des heures et s'étaient revus encore et encore. Désormais, ils habitaient ensemble et partageaient tout.

Lorsqu'il eu finit son service militaire, ses parents l'invitèrent à venir dîner un jour. Il s'y rendit donc avec HyeJi. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient restés proche. Il salua ses parents et s'installa à table avec son amie qui bavardait déjà avec sa mère. Elles s'étaient toujours bien entendue.

Il discuta donc avec son père lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Son père lui ordonna d'aller ouvrir et il obéit.

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir la seule personne qu'il aimerait juste derrière. Avec sa salope de femme et son rayon de soleil.

Mais il était souriant. Il était heureux. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Même si lui, ça le détruisait.

-EunWoo & MoonBin.-

Donc voilà c'est mon premier OS sur EunBin. J'espère qu'il plaira ^^

Donnez-moi vos avis afin que je sache s'il est bien ou non, je dois avouer être un peu incertaine..


End file.
